


Silence

by deputytrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deputytrash/pseuds/deputytrash
Summary: just a quick soft pre-relationship Din as you grow on him more and more. gender neutral.T because I have a potty mouth
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Male Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 65





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to mess with second person but not from a reader pov.
> 
> not proof read so lmk if I goofed on anything

It was the middle of the night when the Mandalorian made it back to the Crest. The forest was quiet around him, light from the planet's moons flowing between the foliage above him. It had been a three hour walk back and he was exhausted. He'd spent the entire journey weighing the pros and cons of killing the talkative quarry. A dead quarry would've given him some much needed quiet, but he'd eventually decided he didn't want to drag the creature's corpse all the way back to the ship. 

He opened the door to the crest, moving through the ship with firm footfalls and promptly shoved the quarry into carbonite. The freezer hissed to a finish and Din felt the taut muscles in his neck relax just a bit at last. Silence. 

Well, almost. He perked up at the noise from the cockpit, realizing he hadn't seen you in your bunk on the way in. He made his way up the ladder. It sounded like you were singing. You weren't particularly vocally talented, truthfully, but he smiled at the sound regardless. He paused briefly before pressing open the door. 

He found you dancing, headphones covering your ears and baby in your arms. You were feeding him some sort of jerky, swaying your hips and bouncing him to the beat. Your voice sung along to the lyrics, dramatically putting your all into every word with a grin. The Mandalorian relaxed against the door frame, legs crossed, just enjoying the scene. He could just hear the music over your headphones, beat thrumming away as the baby babbled along with you between bites. 

He felt the frustration and stress from the night soften into insignificance as he watched you dance careful little steps around the cramped cockpit. He hadn't thought ahead enough to consider that his presence would scare you until you did a little spin and jumped out of your skin. You yelped a quick curse word and clutched the child closer until recognition registered on your face. 

You came down from your shock with an equally embarrassed and relieved laugh. You pulled off your headphones, relaxing your hold on the baby. Your cheeks were red as you laughed about how he'd just scared the absolute shit out of you.

Din apologized, embarrassed as well. He made his way to the pilot seat, rubbing a gloved hand over the baby's head and giving you a soft nod on the way. He was determined to at least get on the way to his next location before he rested. The quarry had a few too many friends for him to fully trust that he wouldn't be followed. You secured the child and situated yourself in one of the seats behind him. You told him about various things the child did and filled him in on anything funny or weird that happened while he was gone.

He settled into the ride as he listened to your voice, noting when it slowly began to grow heavy with sleep. The Mandalorian laughed at the irony as silence evaded him even now, but as he put the ship onto its course and turned to move his little found family into their respective bunks, he decided that the sound of your voice was better than any damn peace and quiet.


End file.
